wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Food
Wiggle Food is the 1st episode of TV Series 2. Plot The Wiggles talk about food. The Wiggles sit around and talk about how they like things, and share the five food groups. Then they wonder what Jeff (who is asleep) is dreaming about. Song #1: Hot Potato (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) The four Wiggles try to enter their own house but Flora asks for the magic word, which isn't "abracadabra" or "alakazam", but "please"'' is the word so Flora lets them in. Dorothy and Wags have breakfast. Jeff gets a muffin out of the oven and some juice and is ready to eat, but Hot Pots tells him to wash his hands first, so he goes off to wash his hands. Murray comes by and since his hands are clean, he decides to grab the muffin and leaves. He comes back and right when Jeff is about to drink the juice comes back and he's puzzled because he can't find the muffin. '''Song #2:' Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) (from Toot Toot) Greg comes to the table and drinks the juice and leaves.Jeff gets a muffin out of Hot Pots and is going to eat,but he sees that there is no juice in the glass he leaves to get more juice.anthony comes and eats the muffin and leaves.Jeff comes back and he can't find the muffin. Jeff goes outside with his picnic lunch and cake. Henry goes out-of-lake fishing and snags Jeff's cake! Oh well, Jeff still has his sandwich. Song #3: Fruit Salad (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff talk about their favorite foods. Greg likes carrots, Murray likes bananas, Jeff likes Broccoli, and Anthony, well, he loves all foods! A sleeping and growling sound wakes up the Wiggles. They go to the Big Red Car and visit Dorothy the Dinosaur who doesn't know. Then Wags, Officer Beaples and Captain Feathersword show up and motions everyone to wait and listen. She hands an apple to Anthony, and after he eats it, the growling is gone. The growling was Anthony's stomach! Another growling sound is heard, and it's actually Wags dreaming of chasing something. Song #4: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (live in concert) Alternate titles *Food (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery Food Groups File:Food2.jpg|The Wiggles talking about food File:AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:GregandMurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray and Greg File:JeffandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Food4.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Food5.jpg|''"Like milk and cheese."'' File:HotPotato-RainbowTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" The Magic Word File:TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door File:TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles give the magic word "Please" Dorothy's Breakfast with Wags File:DorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy having breakfast with Wags. BoneTransition.jpg|Bone transition Jeff's Lunch JeffandHotPots.jpg|Jeff and Hot Pots JeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff holding muffin. Food.jpg|Jeff in the kitchen. HotPotsTheOven.jpg|Hot Pots the Oven MurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray MurrayandHotPots.jpg|Murray and Hot Pots Food6.jpg|Murray holding muffin. Food7.jpg|Jeff holding orange juice Food8.jpg|Jeff putting another muffin in the oven. Food,Food,Food,OhHowILoveMyFood-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|"Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" GreginWiggleFood.jpg|Greg spots orange juice GregDrinkingOrangeJuice.jpg|and he drinks it. Food11.jpg|Jeff arrives back. Food12.jpg|Jeff confused about who drank the orange juice. AnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony Food13.jpg|Anthony taking Jeff's muffin Food14.jpg|Jeff confused about who took his muffin. Food15.jpg|The Awake Wiggles realizing that Jeff was only serving the food for them. MagicHatandWandTransition.jpg|Magic Hat and Wand transition Anthony's Magic Trick File:GregPerforminghisDisappearingEggTrick.jpg|Greg performing his disappearing egg trick File:Food17.jpg|So the egg disappeared. File:GregandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony asks Greg to perform another trick File:Food19.jpg|So Greg shows his plate of pasta. File:Food20.jpg|Anthony in Greg's hat and cape File:AnthonyPerformingDisappearingPastaTrick.jpg|Anthony performing the disappearing pasta trick File:AnthonyEatingGreg'sPasta.jpg|Anthony eating Greg's pasta BeeTransition.jpg|Bee transition Jeff's Cake Food22.jpg|Jeff sitting down from the pool. JeffEatingCake.jpg|Jeff starts eating his cake. HenryGoesFishing.jpg|Henry goes fishing Food23.jpg|Hook from Henry's place Food24.jpg|Hook grabbing Jeff's cake. HenryinWiggleFood.jpg|Henry HenryandJeff'sCake.jpg|Henry caught Jeff's cake. Food26.jpg|Jeff shrugs. Food27.jpg|Jeff eating sandwich HenryEatingJeff'sCake.jpg|Henry eating Jeff's cake FruitSalad-WiggleFood.jpg|"Fruit Salad" on Henry's shellovision File:FruitSalad-RainbowTitle.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Favorite Foods WiggleRainbowTransition.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow transition File:Food52.jpg|The Wiggles GregholdingCarrot.jpg|Greg MurrayholdingBanana.jpg|Murray JeffholdingBroccoli.jpg|Jeff File:Food29.jpg|The Wiggles with their favorite foods The Growling Sound File:Food30.jpg|Nighttime in Wigglehouse File:Food31.jpg|The Wiggly Living Room File:WigglehouseClockinWiggleFood.png|Wigglehouse Clock WigglyTelephoneinWiggleFood.jpg|Wiggly Telephone File:TheWigglyKitchenatNight.png|The Wiggly Kitchen File:TheWigglyKitchenTable.png|The Wiggly Kitchen table File:TheWigglyRefrigerator.png|The Wiggly Refrigerator File:TheWigglyKitchenCupboard.png|The Wiggly Kitchen cupboard File:TheWigglyTVatNight.png|The Wiggly TV TheWiggles'Rug.jpg|The Wiggles' Rug Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair GregSleeping.jpg|Greg sleeping GregWakingUp.jpg|Greg waking up JeffSleepinginWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff waking up MurraySleeping.jpg|Murray sleeping MurrayWakingUp.jpg|Murray waking up AnthonySleeping.jpg|Anthony sleeping AnthonyWakingUp.jpg|Anthony waking up GregandJeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Food35.jpg|The Wiggles leaving Wigglehouse TheWigglesLookingfortheGrowl.jpg|The Wiggles looking for the growl Food36.jpg|"Come on, Wiggles. To the Big Red Car". BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition Food37.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car while looking for the sound. TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|"That growl has to be around here somewhere." TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|"WHOA!" MurrayandJeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyandGreginWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Food38.jpg|The Wiggles arrive at Dorothy's garden Food39.jpg|and ask Dorothy where the noise is. DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheUnforgottenWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Wags World MurrayandJeffatWagsWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Wags World AnthonyandMurrayatWagsWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Wags World TheAwakeWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wags World TheWigglesandDorothyatWagsWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Wags World Food40.jpg|Then they meet Wags. MurrayandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandWagsatWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsatWagsWorld.jpg|Wags running WagsWorldinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags World TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleFood.jpg|Captain Feathersword also joins in. CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword OfficerBeaplesinWiggleFood.jpg|Officer Beaples arrives Food42.jpg|and identifies the sound in Anthony's tummy. AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony eats the apple. JeffandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Food44.jpg|"It was your tummy all along, Anthony." Food45.jpg|Anthony agrees. CaptainandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Food46.jpg|Wags sleeping Food47.jpg|Everybody laughing at Wags CameraTransition.jpg|Camera transition AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Alternate1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The audience CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-RainbowTitle.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Trivia * This is the first episode of TV Series Two, which includes a new theme song, new characters and new video clips. * The scene where The Wiggles talk about their favorite foods can also be seen in the episode "Hygiene". * Anthony says he doesn't have a favorite food and he likes all foods, but in The Wiggles Movie, his favorite food is said to be fruit salad. Promo Pictures WiggleFood-PromoPicture2.jpg|Magic Greg in promo picture Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Debuts Category:Series 2 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Feet Category:Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries